The Princess and Me
by Divadoll16
Summary: She wanted to get away. Try things on her own. Is it possible. She wasn't expecting an amazing blue eyed hunk to be there.


**It's finally here. Just for you DivaliciousDooL.**

* * *

The Princess and Me

Catering

John sat by Randy "So what do you think this is about"

"Probably new superstar or diva"

"Yeah" the door soon opened as management Randy didn't even take his eyes off the woman. This hardly went by John

"Yo" Randy snapped out of the daze "You ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" Randy said as he zoned back into the meeting but he couldn't stop looking at her. He kept telling himself that it was the lust he always had for one of the diva's but she seemed different.

"Randy meetings over" he saw the smirk in johns face

"Yeah I know" he said standing up

"Then why were you still sitting your usually the first to leave"

"It's nothing alright" Randy said moving away from John he had the perfect storm out if he was watching where he was going

"Watch it" Mara said angered

"I'm sorry"

"You better" Mara then turned her gaze from the spilt beverage to the man before her. John had inched his way over to them unnoticed. He then gave Randy a little nudge

"I'm sorry about your drink"

"Yeah well" she held out her hand causing John and Randy shared a glance "Where's my drink"

"On the floor" Randy noticed what she was implying "Get it yourself" he said before walking out John not far behind

"What just happened" Mara said

"This is america Mara. Not Belgium" she said handing her another drink "If your going to be here your gonna have to do stuff on your own"

"But that means" she gulped "work"

"Yes"

"Alright" she took a breath "I can do this"

Randy and John

"Can you believe her" Randy said

"Weird right"

"Yeah"

"But you like her" Randy stopped and looked at him "What you were checking her out"

"So what I always check the divas out"

"But I got an act for this stuff"

"Oh really" randy stopped walking and looked at him

"Yeah"

"You know what happened last time I dated a diva"

"Yeah"

"So lay off"

Hotel

"Come on" John said walking into Randy's suite

"No"

"Why"

"You know why so lay off" randy said turning on the tv

John smirked "Your scared aren't you" this got Randy's attention

"What"

"Your chicken"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah. Why else"

"It doesn't suit me"

"Just because Candice and Melina and Kelly didn't want to you shouldn't stop trying"

"Why do you think I need to start. I'm fine how my life is"

"What single and miserable"

"You should be talking your gonna go threw it soon"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna let it get to two years where I'm still jacking off from playboy since my marriage ended" randy didn't know how to respond "Well"

"Fine. Will that get you off my back" randy said standing up

"Yes" randy mumbled as he made his way to the door. As he exited his room he saw Anna and Mara entering their room. Randy walked up yo her tapping on her shoulder before she got in the room completely. "Um. Yes?" She said taken by surprised

"I'd like to apologize for your drink"

"It's ok. I'm still getting used to America"

"Let me repay you. By taking you out tomorrow"

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to" randy cut in as he looked into her eyes. Mara instantly was mesmerized by his blue eyes

"Ok"

"Tomorrow at 8 good"

"Yes"

"Alright see you then" he said as he made the trip back to his room

"What was that" Anna said coming to her side

"I think I have a date"

Mara woke up feeling reenergized. She looked at the clock seeing that it was just hitting 6 o'clock. Good enough time to wake up she thought as threw the covers off swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Morning Mara" Anna said walking out from the bathroom clad in her white towel

"Morning" she said getting up going to her suit case grabbing her clothes

"Are you really going" she asked from the other side of the room

"Going?" She asked as she made her way to the bathroom

"On that date"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Cause it would be rude"

"You know you can't be noticed by the public"

"They won't"

"And how are you so sure"

"Because I was smarter than the people from home it will be easy enough here" she said closing the door

"If you say so" Anna said pulling on her jeans

"Ok you ready" John asked as he stopped at the door

"Yes"

"You know be yourself and you will be fine"

"Thanks for the pep talk mom" randy said

"Shut up" John said seeing a hair out "Hold still" he said licking his hand

"What the hell" randy said pushing his hand away

"Hold still"

"Are you gay or something"

"No"

"Then stop"

"Just hold still" John said wrestling him

"Um" the men both looked at the women in the door way. Randy pushed John off him

"You ready" Randy asked

"Yeah" she said leaving the doorway making her way to the elevator

"Have fun now" John said to randy

Starbucks

"So" he put down his coffee "Tell me about yourself" Randy asked

"Well I'm from Belgium" he nodded his head "an only child and the new heir-"

"What" randy asked confused

"Um. I mean the new air" she motioned around her. Still leaving the stunned "What I mean is the air is very different from where I from. Like the different smells and all" she said finally convincing him

"I gotcha. It must be nice there" he said looking at her as she brushed a loose strand from her face

"It is" she noticed he was staring at her "Is there something wrong"

"No. It's just it seems like I've seen you before"

"I doubt it" she said feeling a bit un eased

"No I'm positive. It's like-"

"Um Mr. Orton" Randy and mara look to see a small boy with "Can I have your autograph"

"Sure kid" he said taking the pen "Where you want it" Randy turned in his seat

"My hat please" the boy said handing him his bright green 'Rise Above Hate' "Thank you" Randy placed the hat on his head while giving him a rub on the head with a high five

"No problem" he said watching the boy go over to his parents. The boy waved goodbye causing 'the viper' to smile

"That was nice"

"Yeah" Randy and Mara continued on. Mara laughed at one of Randy's jokes causing him to smile loving the sound of her laugh.

Randy finished off his coffee "You ready" Randy asked standing up

"Yes" she said as she got her jacket "I'll just go to the bathroom very quick"

"Ok" he said as she went to the back. Randy threw away their drinks when a storm of paparazzi came through the door.

"Randy. Over here"

"Not right now guys" he said blocking his view from them but they wouldn't let up "Alright. Just a couple" as flash by flash went by "Alright" Randy said but they kept on. As Randy made his way back to the table he saw Mara by the restroom entrance just staring "Hey come on we're gonna be late for the flight" he said but she didn't move causing him to move over near her "You ok"

"Its just" she said not even looking at him

"Camera shy" she nodded but that wasn't the cause "Don't worry. I got ya" he said as he blocked her from the flashing lights

"Randy that your new girl" one of the men said but he didn't get an answer as they went out the door. As they walked down the street Randy new that they were out of range of the camera men but he had not removed his hand from her lower back.

"So how do you like America"

"So far everything that I have seen is truly wonderful" she said looking at the buildings

"Really" he stopped causing her to stop

"Really" she said looking into his eyes. Immediately getting lost

"We should go back. They're probably waiting for us" Randy said never taking his eyes from her

"Right" she began walking down the street. Giving randy a nice view of her ass

Plane

"So how'd the date go" Anna asked typing on her laptop

"It was ok" she said not taking her eyes from her magazine

She looked at her "Just ok" Mara nodded. Anna closed her laptop "The man is a hunk and from what we've seen on tv he is very much a bad ass"

"Yeah but I don't think it's going anywhere"

"Why. What-" she couldn't finish as she saw the man they were talking about

"Can I talk to you" Randy said directly at Mara

"Um-"

"She'd love too" Anna said grabbing her laptop

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to hang out with me. I can show you around St. Louis"

"You would" she ask

"Yeah. What do you say"

"Ok"

"Ok?" he asked excitedly

"Yes"

"Great is 9:30 good for you"

"Yeah"

Airport

Randy was walking out of the airport when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"What's the matter" Mara asked walking beside him to the luggage

"Nothing" Randy said with a smile as he moved in the other direction

"Hello" he said with little emotions

"DADDIE" randy heard the loud squeaky voice and instantly smiled

"Hey baby" he said smiling the whole time. Mara had gotten her bag. She started to head towards the exit moving slowly pass Randy.

"You come ta pi me up wight" she asked excited

"Yeah baby girl course I am"

"Otta bye daddie"

"Bye pumpkin" he said. He waited to hear the click before smashing his hand against his face

"You ok Randy" Mara asked. She had heard some of it but learned to never judge until you here the full story

"Yeah. Do you mind if we have someone tag along tonight"

"No. Why?" she asked

"Cause I had promised my little girl that I would pick her up when I got back"

"Ok. How old is she"

"She's five you'd love her"

"Ok then" she smiled

"Yo ortan" randy turned just in time to see his bag flying at him he almost missed it if he didn't have quick hands "Good catch" John said walking up to him

"You couldn't have handed it to me" randy said putting it down

"I was lazy"

"And using all your strength wasn't lazy"

"Yeah"

"Stupid" Mara chuckled "what's so funny" Randy smiled at her laugh. He could never remember Sam making him smile this much

"You to are like little brothers" she said walking away

Randy knocked on the door hotel door.

"You going out again" John asked passing by him wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts

"Yeah" randy said leaning against the wall

"Never new 'the viper' could be tied down"

"He's not"

"Ok" John said as he made his way down the hall. Right when Mara came out

"You ready" he asked

"Yeah"

"You look beautiful" Randy said taking in her appearance

"Thank you"

"She better I did her hair for like an hour" Anna said "Have her back by 11"

Randy had just knocked on Sam's door. He looked back and waved at Mara who was sitting in his Yukon.

"Hi"

"Hey. She ready"

"Yeah. Let me just go get-"

"DADDIE" Alanna then ran to him. Randy could see her coming so he bent down so he could pick her up

"How's daddy's favorite girl"

"Gud. I mis ya"

"I missed you to baby"

"I'll come pick her up before you leave" Sam said

"Ok" randy said as he turned and walked back to the car

"Alanna this is my friend Mara" Randy said driving on the highway

"I Mawa" Alanna waved to the woman in the front seat

"She's gonna hang with us" Randy said as he parked the car "Is that ok"

"Yep. I can show her the madic man" Randy smiled as he got out of the car moving to her door

"Daddie uk at da clowns" Alanna pointed at the clowns juggling bowling pins

"You want a clown for your next birthday right" randy asked putting her on the ground

"Yeah wit cebras-" she said taking her hand

"Zebras?" Randy said. No doubt about it zebras were Alanna's favorite animal. She had stuffed animals all over her room

"Yep. You will get them fo me wight daddie" she said looking at him with her big green eyes

"I'll try ok"

"Okay" she said excited "Come on daddie" she pointed as she ran off to a game

"Stay where I can see you" randy called out Mara smiled at this

"You are very good with her"

"Thanks. Try to spend as much time with her as possible" he said walking to the line Alanna was in

"Why's that" Mara asked

"On the road. Hardly get to see her"

"I know how it is. Having a father that's constantly working"

"Daddie can you hep me" Alanna asked as the man gave her the rings

"Sure" Mara smiled at this as she watched randy won her a stuffed zebra

"This is your house" Mara said

"Yeah" he said putting the car in park

"Daddie can we have hot chocolate"

"Sure thing. But you have to go to bed right after ok" he said taking her out of the car with her gripping her cotton candy

"Ok" she held out her stick as he bit making her giggle

Mara was walking around in the living room admiring the decor.

"Hey you want one"

"Um I have never tried, a hot chocolate"

"You haven't" randy asked shocked

"No"

"Well today's your lucky day" he said going in the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with three cups Alanna close behind.

"Daddie can I have mine with wip cweam"

"Sure but just a little" Alanna took her little cup "Careful it's hot"

"Otta" she sipped it having the whipped cream on her upper lip. Mara was reaching for her cup

"Hold on there's a kick" randy said moving into the kitchen. She could here clicks sounding off. Randy came back with his Jack Daniels in his hand. He poured a little into his and her drink. "There" he handed her the drink watching her when she took the sip randy could tell she liked. It was either the big gasp or how quickly she drunk it "You like it"

"It is amazing"

"Glad you like it" randy said but Alanna was pulling on his arm

"Daddie (yawn) I'm cepy"

"Alright. Say goodnight to Mara" randy said picking her up

"Nigh Mawa"

"Goodnight" she waved to the small child that was now waving good by on her fathers shoulders. She soon felt her phone vibrate. She saw it was Anna but decided not to answer

"Ok she's asleep" randy said drawing her attention as he came down the stairs

"Good. I'm surprised. Usually a hot beverage would keep me up"

"Yeah. I thought so to but it knocks her right out"

"She's very pretty"

"Thanks. Gets it from her father" Mara and randy continued to converse. They didn't even pay attention to the time. Whenever randy was listening to one of her stories. He would get lost in her eyes or either her laugh.

"So what did you do" Mara asked sipping her drink

"Kicked his ass. John had it coming to him" Mara just chuckled. Mara looked at the clock on the wall

"It's past eleven. Great. Do you mind if I stay the night" Mara asked

"Not at all. The guest room is right down the hall"

Mar pulled out her phone and decided to text Anna letting her know that everything was ok.

-Hey

-Hey! All you can say is 'Hey' WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

-I'm still at Randy's house

-At least your with someone you know

-Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow morning

-Ok. Night Mara

Mara put down her phone as she started to look in the closets looking for wash clothes. She could hear her phone ringing. She looked and saw it was a restricted.

"Hello?"

"Mara" she could hear the voice and smiled

"Mother. How are you"

"I should be asking you that question" Mara chuckled. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't have gotten this far. Her father had been against it.

"How are you"

"Lonely at times"

"Sorry mother"

"It's alright. So hows America?"

"It's alright" mara said taking out the towels

"Oh my gosh!"

"What" mara asked with concern"

"You missed it the other day"

"What happened" Mara said as she flopped on the bed

"Your father tried to play croquet with Charles"

"Oh" mara said smiling "What happened" Mara asked as she flopped on the bed. No doubt she and Anna always talked but Mara and her mother always had a good connection with each other. Before Anna she would have run straight to her mother and telling her the latest gossip or the crush she had

"He fell straight on his back when he tried to swing" Mara laughed with her mom but stopped when she heard her coughing

"You ok" Mara asked

"Yes" she cleared her throat "I'm ok"

"That cold still got you"

"Yeah"

"You should rest"

"I will. Just need to talk to my girl" Mara smiled

"I'm glad you called"

"Good night dear" Mara was about to say good night when her mother coughed more it even sounded worse over the phone

"Night mother" Mara hung up the phone before letting a sad sigh she was oblivious to the man in the door way

"You alright" Randy asked

Mara stood up off the bed "Yeah. It's just my mom"

"What's wrong" randy asked coming into the room

"She's not feeling well. She hasn't been feeling well in a month"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok"

"Here" Randy thrusted a shirt to here "Figured you could use it to sleep in"

"Thank you" Mara said taking the shirt from him. She hung her head remembering how her mother felt

"Hey" randy tilted her chin up "It'll be ok" Mara nodded as she gazed into his eyes. Randy kissed her lips lightly. He pulled back "I'm sorry" randy was about to leave

Mara turned him back around grabbing his face "I'm not" Mara said as she pulled him in for a more fevered kiss.

"Is this - a good idea?" Randy managed to ask in between kisses.

"Probably not" she admitted but it didn't seem to change her mind as she continued walk them to the bed.

"Does that bother you?" he asked pulling his head back from her slightly to look into her eyes.

"Not right now." She shrugged it off. Mara didn't want to be rational anymore. She was ready to give in to what she wanted.

"Good." Randy breathed out "You've been driving me crazy all night." And then his lips were on hers again pressing more urgently than before.

The back of Mara's legs hit the bed and they both tumbled down onto it. Randy lay on top of her, his weight braced on his arms so as not to crush her chest. His mouth dropped to her neck and she tilted her head back into the mattress to allow him better access, her heart pounding in her chest. Her hand crept up his tensed arm and across his shoulder while his mouth explored every inch of her neck until he found the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Randy" she moaned softly, gripping the nape of his neck and arching up into him as he nipped and licked there.

A surge of arousal coursed through him at the sound of her moaning his name and his hips instinctually rocked against her as she arched up. He needed more of her, all of her. Shifting his upper body weight to one arm he grabbed a hold of her hip with the other. His grip was strong and possessive and made her head spin with desire. His hand roamed up her side feeling every dip and curve of her figure.

His mouth found its way back to hers, their tongues tangled furiously, each fighting to control the kiss. Then Mara's breath hitched as she felt his fingers slide over her breast. His hand cupped it briefly before moving his fingers to dip into the valley between her breasts tracing a finger along the top of her cleavage that was visible over her shirt before beginning to unbutton it.

As Randy's fingers worked their way over her chest and down her stomach Mara tried to calm her body down, to slow her breathing and maintain some level of control and allow her to participate in what was happening. Her mind had shut down all thinking from the instant he kissed her but now she was fighting to gather her wits so she could give as good as she was getting. The first thought she was able to formulate was 'too much clothing' Randy seemed to be undoing her shirt so she decided she needed to reciprocated. She dragged her hands down his back savouring the feel of taut muscles through the back of his shirt. Reaching his waist her fingers traced around the waist band of his trousers and began removing his belt.

Mara had just yanked his belt free from the loops in his pants when he lifted his weight off of her and sat up pulling her up along with him and lifting her to straddle his lap. Randy used their new position to pull Mara's arms out of the now fully unbuttoned blouse. As he did so she attacked his neck with her mouth. She licked the shell of his ear and her hot breath sent a burning lust running through his bloodstream heating every inch of him. A low groan rumbled at the back of his throat and his hands gripped her hips possessively pressing her against him. Mara grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt yanking it free from his trousers and pulling it up over his head.

In a few quick blurred minutes the rest of their clothing had been discarded and their tongues tangled together desperately. Randy pulled away from her lips to appreciate the full extent of the woman now lying beneath him.

"God your beautiful" it was barely more than a whisper. He watched his fingers as they travelled from her breast down her side passed her waist over her hips. Her breath hitched once he began inching a trail across her thigh.

"Randy!" she pleaded, breathless with need. Mara dug her fingers into his shoulders and tugged at him to bring his mouth back to hers. His hips instinctively rolled into hers at the erotic sound of her moan as his wondering fingers continued to tease her. Randy's fingers lightly skimmed her hot centre and she bucked beneath him maddeningly.

"Randy please." She gasped "I need you." His eyes stared deep into hers for a brief moment before gripping her hip firmly and slowly, smoothly sliding into her.

All of a sudden they were hungry they were desperate they were delirious as they groped and claimed one another with frenzied hands and hot mouths. They moved with expert rhythm to the chorus of gasps and moans. There was a mounting tension an almost unbearable peak of feverish pleasure and then they were free falling through the sky together. There was nothing but him and her and a heart bursting feeling of fulfilment and contentment.

Mara woke up to an amazing smell. When she sat up she realized she wasn't in her hotel room. She soon remembered the activities of last night. She saw his shirt which he brought in for her to wear. She put it over her head letting it flow down to stop at her thighs. She ventured out of the room towards the intoxicating smell.

"Mawa come sit by me" she saw the child with a crayon in her hand

"Ok" she said glancing at the man at the stove

"Daddies makin pankas"

"Really"

"Yep. You don't want to get your picture messed up" Randy asked Alanna

"Wight. Ah be wight back" Alanna said as she got her crayons and her pictures up

"Morning" Mara said from the stole

"Morning. How'd you sleep" randy asked as he placed the pancakes on the table

"Remarkably" she said looking into his eyes smiling

After Heath Slater vs. Randy Orton

"Randy" Randy stopped as his hand was on his locker room door. He couldnt help but smile as he saw mara approaching "Congratulations on the match"

"Thank you"

"If you don't mind me asking. How does it feel being back from your vacation" Mara asked the man now holding out the mic for him to speak

"Well my 'vacation' was very nice but no joy on being back"

"We'll congrats again" Mara said

"And cut. That's a wrap guys" the producer said as the camera men gathered there stuff

"Great" randy said

"You're ok right" Mara asked

"Yeah. Just a bit tired"

"Oh well..."

"Hold on" Randy said opening his door

"What?"

"Lot of nosey people around here" he said as he led her in

"Oh. Where's Alanna"

"Probably with John or the divas she'll be fine" he said wincing as he sat down

"Aren't you in any pain at all" she asked concerned

"No just sore. Haven't been back in awhile"

"Well here" she said as she sat behind him grasping his sore muscles. She lightly trailed her finger tips over his tattoos sending shivers down Randy's back. Mara then kissed his shoulder as she moved her kisses up his neck to his ear as she lightly blew on it "Are you still tired" she breathed lightly in his ear

"Not anymore" he said as he turned around grasping her hips bring her to sit on his lap.

"Uncle John. Where's daddy?" Alanna said patting his head as he walked down the hall

"Not sure" John was about to enter Randy's room but halted when he heard a moan 'Tied down my ass' John thought "Lets go find daddy Alanna"

"Ok" she said cheerfully

Mara pressed her back to the door as she breathed deeply.

"I thought I'd see you earlier in the morning, but no. The show is almost over and I'm finally seeing you" Anna said strictly with her arms crossed

"Anna-" Mara tried to explain

"No" Mara was at a loss of words "Come here" Mara just smiled as she walked over to her "Sit" and she did. Anna looked at her. Mara new she was joking "So how was it"

"Amazing"

"I can tell" Anna said messing with her hair "I've known you all my life and your hair is all ways straight. Right now. No offense. But it's crazy"

"It was worth it"

As they made their way out of the building Randy could see camera men at the end of the street.

"John. Paparazzi at ten o'clock"

"Great. As if I don't get enough shit from this 'scandal" John said as they headed the other way

"Look there she is" one of the men said. They all turned seeing that he was correct "Come on" as they made their way over.

"Come on guys. Not tonight" John said but he soon saw they weren't going after him

"Princess Mara. How is it in America"

"Princess" John and Randy said looking at each other

"Give us a smile" one of them say

"Come on Mara" Anna said but the paparazzi cut them off

"Come on princess. Smile for me. You know you want to" the man said moving in towards Mara. She jerked back not noticing how close he was before she saw the flash blind her. Randy had enough. He grabbed the mans camera jerking it out of his hands as he threw it against the wall. "What the hell" as the man turned he soon felt himself being roughly pressed against the wall.

"I'll give you and your guys ten seconds before I kick your asses"

"Bluff" the guy smirked

"You want to try me" the man tried to stare randy in the eye but no one not even John could keep a serious face with this man.

"Fine" the man trembled. Randy shoved him hard

"Now move" the man scrambled away with the others that dared to defend their friend. Mara moved towards Randy slowly

"Thank-"

"Why" randy interrupted her John pulled Alanna away from him

"She wasn't-" Anna tried to explain

"I ASKED MARA" randy gave a slight laugh (if you call it) "I'm sorry 'Princess' Mara" Anna was about to defend her but she put a hand up

"I came to get away" randy huffed and fooled his arms "I wanted to try stuff on my own. Get away from the palace. It was good. That's when I met you"

"So everything slipped your mind when you met me"

"We'll-"

"Why" she looked puzzled

"Like I said-"

"No" randy paused letting the anger seep out of him "Why not tell me" he said with a hint of sadness "I thought we had a good thing going" she moved fully toward

"We still do" she said trying to cup his face but he moved away

"No. We did have a good thing going but not anymore" he said. Randy then moved towards John and Alanna. "Come on kiddo. Lets go home"

"We gon wai fa Mawa"

"No sweetie" he said picking her up

"Oh" Alanna looked over his shoulder "Bye Mawa" she waved. Even though she felt sadness in her heart she just had to wave to the little girl

Mara was sat on the hotel bed her knees up to her chest as she rested her head on them crying as much as her eyes could give.

"It's ok sweetie" Anna said rubbing her back

"No. It's not ok. Out of all the men from the other palaces. He was the one"

"Like worthy enough to be king" she saw her head shake up and down "Wow"

"That's what I said" Anna was gonna pull Mara into a hug but her cell phone rang "Hold on" Anna rummaged through her bag "Hello. Oh Sir Charles how may I help you" Mara looked over towards Anna when her fathers name was mentioned. Anna held the phone to Mara. She waved it off hot wanting to speak to her father right now but when she looked at Anna she was pale.

"Hello father. Is something the matter"

"Yes. My dear I'm afraid so"

"What is it" she said becoming worried

"It's your mother" as soon as he said that Mara lost color n her face as she fell back on the bed

"What. What happened? I thought she was getting better"

"We all did darling but it turns out she was just getting worse. Mara if you want to stay-

"I'm coming home" Mara interrupted him standing up off the bed

"But I thought-"

"Right now the only thing important to me is my mother. Nothing will ever change that" Mara said

"Ok. The palace guards will be waiting for you at the airport"

"Ok. Bye father" Mara said. She turned the phone off and fell back on the bed letting the onslaught of tears fall. Anna came over to her pulling her into the hug she needed

"I bring to your attention today to say that one of our own is not here anymore. Mara Grayson has handed in her resignation"

"Didn't she work her for like one day" Eve asked having Alanna on her lap

"Yes but something has come up and she could not juggle two things at once. Her words not mine. That is all" as Vince exited everyone stood up to leave except Randy.

"You ok man" john asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" he said standing up

"I know this maybe hard for you to swallow but your in love"

"No I'm not"

"Apparently you haven't notice but you are. You care about her. You want to protect. If you don't believe me look at last night" Randy didn't say anything "Yeah you know it's true" Randy was silent for a moment

"Daddie" randy looked down "Why did Mawa leave"

"I don't know baby" randy crouched "But I'm gonna find out" he said smiling he stood up facing John he was about to speak "Not a word"

"Just gonna say I'd watch Alanna"

"Flight calling for Belgium has now arrived" Anna hadn't been back from the snack machine and Mara couldn't find her

"Looking for someone"

"Yes. She is about my height" Mara turned around and was faced with those big blue eyes "Can I help you"

"I thought you were asking me for help" he asked with a smirk

"Yes have you seen Anna"

"No, but can I ask you something"

"Yes, but you have to hurry my flight is here" she said checking the time

"You don't have to go"

"On the contrary I do"

"Why"

"My mother" Mara said looking him in the eyes "I have to go" she said seeing Anna stand at a distance she started to move out of his way

"Wait" she turned around. Randy cupped her face as he brought his lips onto hers. Mara couldn't help it as she reciprocated "I'll be waiting"

"What makes you think I'll be coming back" she said breathing heavily

"Because I love you. You have been the best thing that has happened to me since my divorce. You've made me smile more than anyone. And that's taking Alanna's place. Come back when she gets better" he said looking into her eyes

"Ok. I'll come back I don't know when though"

"I'll wait. Me and Alanna both" he smiled down at her

"I love you" Mara said

"I love you too" Randy said as he kissed her one last time. He let her go. As she got on her plane all he could think was that's my princess. Literally.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
